Love Lasts For Eternity
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Squall finally accepts Seifer's gift. (Not much more I can really say.. ^^) Vampire fic :)


A/N:

I got some of the little details from Anne Rice's novels. She wrote that when a vampire feast of a victim then that person's thoughts and memories can be seen and heard clearly through that bond. Oh yeah, and this is my first vampire story, so tell me what you think

Warning: Vampires, blood (nothing to bad), AU.

Edit: 8/26/04

I agree the 'NC17 content removed' ruins the mood, that's the point. They took fics off of because of the NC17 content, so I decided to some back on and to change the ones currently posted (along with editing mistakes that I missed before), but just remove certain parts and just leave off at tantalizing bits so that the readers would go to the site and read all of it. I'm not going to force myself to put constraints on my writing and force it down to R rated. It's only on that I have to do that.

Note: Quite a bit of this fic is NC17. The important bits are missing now, so please go to the sites listed under my bio to read the full version if you haven't already.

* * *

Love Lasts For Eternity

His fangs pierce the junction of shoulder and neck. His warm tongue pushes against my flesh gently, forcing more blood to surface in the wound. Wisps of blonde hair tickle my neck. His muscular arms embrace me, my ass flush against his crotch. The material of my faded black jeans creating friction against his growing erection, rubbing deliciously against him when he thrusts his hips forward. He groans against my neck, the vibration of his lush lips causing a shiver to go through me. A hand snakes down, deftly undoing the single zipper on my jeans. The material falls to the ground, by whatever supernatural force he uses.

[NC17 Content removed. See my bio for possible site locations to read the full version]

The blonde seethes his fangs, lapping the excess blood off my neck, he pulls back slightly. My eyes widen and I turn to face him, wrapping my lean arms around his throat, I pull him into a tight embrace. He gasps quietly, but his large arms soon pull me flush against him. I feel the cool flesh of his neck against my cheek, my blood travels through his system quickly, his flesh looses it's cold hardness and his pale complexion gains a slight flush.

"Don't leave me again. Pease..." I whimper pitifully, but I can not take another of his leaves anymore. He's always leaving me after I give him what he wants.

"You know I have to. I have to return to 'the others'." Ah yes, 'the others'. He once told me that they keep track of what the other vampires are doing, so he can never stay too long. If he stays longer then necessary then 'the others' will know my location, and they will surely drain me.

"Make me one." He tenses slightly and pulls back to look into my storm blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to make me one of him the first day he met me. He said I have the capabilities to be a great vampire. Many people go crazy with the power and new senses that come with being a vampire. He said that it isn't normal for someone like him to drain a human, but leave them alive. He never wanted to kill me. The first day he feasted on my blood I had given him my permission and after filing through my thoughts (when a vampire feasts on a victim, that person's thoughts and memories are shared through the bond), he had become quite interested in me. I declined his many offers to siring me, afraid that if I became immortal and he were to leave me that I would have to live with that heartbreak forever. But I know now that he needs me just as much as I need him and he would never leave me. I trust him with my life and my soon to be undead life.

"Yes. I am sure."

A smile lights up his face, his jade green eyes twinkle with happiness and relief. Relief that I have finally accepted his gift, and I will be with him for eternity. "You will never regret this." I know I won't.

He leans down to enclose my lips with his. Our warm tongues duel in equally shared passion. The rest of my clothes are soon flung off my lithe frame and the blonde's clothes follow suit. While still devouring my lips, he uses his powers to collect them in a pile beneath me. I smile against his lips, pleased by the show of concern about my comfort. He pulls back, his breathing heavy (he always seems to forget that he doesn't need to breathe. Or maybe it's because breathing makes him feel more human) and gently guides me down to the makeshift bed, sitting on my lean stomach (being careful not to put his full weight on me, if he wasn't so careful I could easily be crushed by his immortal strength. Even a simple thing like holding me could be the death of me). His eyes trail along my body, devouring me. Meeting my half lidded gaze again, his lush lips part in speech.

"You are beauty's perfection."

[NC17 Content removed]

He explained to me once that when a vampire is trying to make another, they must be joined and the vampire's fangs must be deep inside the victim. If the victim he is trying to turn into a vampire is a virgin, then when that blood is spilled onto him he will gain more powers. He will be able to walk out into sunlight, he won't have to worry about crosses or any of that kind of nonsense. And the victim in return gets turned into a vampire and gains all the extra powers of the other. Of course if the victim is not a virgin then none of the above will happen.

My tears have long since stopped and I am now thrusting willingly with the blonde. My cries of passion soon start to die off as I become weak from blood loss. The man comes inside me and I answer in turn. Pulling his fangs away from my neck, he quickly bites into his wrist and holds it to my mouth. My eyes start to drop, but the blonde shakes me roughly. "Come on! Just drink from my wrist and you'll be okay. Then you can sleep. Please don't close your eyes..." Nodding mutely I grab his arm weakly and place my mouth over the bleeding wound. My sucking is slow at first, but soon gains strength as more of his blood rushes into my system.

"That's it. Good job." I snort slightly at his comments, but continue to suck forcefully on the wound. It's slowly starting to heal, so I sink my normal human teeth into it fiercely, causing another spurt of blood to come out. "Enough." My eyes close in pain and I let his wrist go hesitantly. The wound soon closes up and only a small amount of blood remains around the area.

"So, now that there is finally no risk... what's your name beautiful one?" we have not been able to tell each other our names since 'the others' will be able to track the name through my head and his. When a vampire and his victim have that blood bond they do not receive information such as the victim's name through their head. No one really knows why, but they don't bother to question it.

"Squall." He smiles, and cups my face in his large palm.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful man. My name is Seifer." I grin in happiness. Nuzzling against his palm, I pull his body to mine and embrace him tightly. He squeezes back with a little more of his full strength (now that I am almost a vampire I can handle a little more of his immortal strength. But until at least twenty four hours when his blood has had a chance to run through my system, I will not be able to take his full strength just yet).

"Let us go to sleep Squall. Tomorrow is another day and I am looking forward to seeing the sunset." We smile at each other in content. Seifer rolls our bodies so that I am lying on top of his muscular body and we both drift off into a different state of sleep that humans have never heard of. It's almost like a coma, except Seifer is able to hear if any intruders are near. Sighing in peace, I cuddle against him and snuggle my nose against his neck.

"I love you Seifer."

"And I love you Squall. I'll love you for eternity."

The moons rays travel across the building's roof. The white light reflects against two naked bodies joined together in love. The following morning will bring a beautiful sight to the blonde man lying underneath the brunet. He will finally be able to see the sunset and the way the other man's auburn hair twinkles in the sunlight. The brunet will finally be able to wake up with his lover and he will finally know of the love and peace that can only come from being with the one you love for all eternity. Their undead lives together will have many problems concerning 'the others', but the time they spend together will outweigh even the worst of times. They will be together forever. And their love will continue to grow and blossom with each new day.

End.


End file.
